Overkill
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ok, so I'm getting into this one again. I have added a friend of mines OC to the mix. Here's hoping I can write him good. He's a weird little thing...
1. The idea

Spoot: Well, It's been a while!

Rock: you're gunna try something new aren't you…

Revy: you're fuckin' right!

Overkill

"What the fuck am I doing?"

"What do you mean?

"I mean, what the fuck am I doing." Revy snapped as she sat up and looked out the window. She lit a cigarette and glanced back at the man in her bed. He too sat up and reached out, taking the cigarette from her lips and putting it to his own. She glared at him. "That's my last one, so don't go fucking letting it just burn Rock…" She scolded. He handed it back to her and exhaled the line of smoke. She looked back out the window, in thought mostly. "Everything is always so fast paced…" She began.

"Right, and now that things are calm you're getting itchy…" Rock said as he searched the room for his shirt. She scoffed and bit down on the filter of the cigarette. "You're fuckin' right." She flopped down on the bed and ran her hand down Rock's back. "I need some excitement…before I blow my head off." He looked back at her with a smile. She was stretched out on the bed, half naked. She had given up modesty long ago. She held a hand up and grabbed the back of Rock's head and jerked him down. His eyes went wide. She planted a kiss on him so hard it made his lips numb. "Take your pants off Rock…"

"I thought you would never get up." Benny said from the table. Rock was approaching slowly. He shook his head at the blond and sat down. "I ordered for you…hope you-"

"That's fine." Rock interrupted. He looked a little forlorn. He propped his chin up on his hand. Dutch sat down with some food then looked to the young man. "Revy bitchin' at you again?" He asked as he passed Benny some soup. Rock shook his head. "No," He began with a sigh. "She's just…" He leaned back in the chair and looked up. "I dunno…she's starting to get antsy." He said. Dutch sipped some noodles then looked up. "We all know what that means."

"YEAH!" Benny snapped as he leaned into the table. "It means Rock gets laid a bunch!" Dutch pushed Benny back and sighed. "No. It means she's gunna start lookin' for something to do…" Rock nodded. "So we find her something to do!" Benny said with a smile. "Make something up."

"She knows the difference. We can only fool her so many times." Dutch snapped. "She's not stupid." Rock sat up and looked at the two. "Can't we call someone…maybe Eda has something for her to do…" Dutch shook his head. "No, the church has been quiet the past week. And the drug trade is calmer now that you changed things." Rock suddenly slammed his fist into his palm. "ME!" He snapped. The two men gave him a blank look. "I changed the equation….leaving out variables…and messing up the equivalent…Gotta fix the equation…"

"You wanna help us simple folk out." Dutch said with a smile. Rock looked to him with bright eyes. "She needs something to protect. She needs to feel needed. She needs…" Benny and Dutch leaned in close, blinking at him. "…Motherhood." Rock said with confidence. Benny about fell out of his chair with laughter. Dutch took his sunglasses off, hiding behind his hand as he rubbed his eyes. "You can't be serious." He said as he put his glasses back on. "CAN YOU IMAGINE OUR REVY! A Mommy! NO WAY!" Benny laughed out. "She barely wants you around half the time."

"What are you talking about Dutch! She loves me!" Rock snapped. Benny started to laugh again. "I never said she didn't….she sure shows it…" Dutch had to grimace at his own lie. "She shows it…in her own way…." Rock stated. Dutch was about to speak when Rock's eyes went wide. He leaned forward, clutching the back of his head. Another projectile came flying out the window. "ROCK! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FOOD!" Revy's voice could be heard bellowing from the hotel room above. Rock stood up and turned around. His eyes large and dark. "I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE REBBECA! YOU CAN COME GET IT YOUR DAMN SELF!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME YA' BITCH!"

Dutch leaned in to whisper to Benny. "They're perfect for each other…" He hissed. Benny nodded and the two slowly got up and inched away from the fight that was about to erupt.

Rock came storming up the stairs in a blind fit of rage. In his hand, a doggy bag. He kicked open the door and threw the bag hard. It barely missed Revy's head. Her eyes went wide as it whooshed past her ear. She even went as far as letting out a small gasp. "There's your stupid food." He snapped as he stormed the bathroom and slammed the door. Revy crooked her head to the side, watching that door. Something wasn't right. He never got this mad. She stood and approached the door. "Rock?" She whispered as she reached to knock.

The door swung open and there he was. Some shaving cream still on his face. "Do you love me?" He snapped. His eyes were dark and angry. His face however, was calm. This scared Revy. For the first time in her life…she feared someone. "You…you know I do." She stuttered as she backed up. "Right, only when it's convenient for you." He murmured as he went back into the bathroom. She reached out to him but it was too late. He shut the door on her. No longer able to keep herself calm she let out a yell and kicked the wall. From there she proceeded to rip the room apart.

Rock stood, facing himself in the mirror. His eyes closed as he listened to the woman in the other room lose her mind. He smiled. He had gotten to her. It wouldn't be long before she would kick the door down and either kill him, or kiss him. He waited as her fit slowly died down. Confusion started to creep over him. Why wasn't she kicking the door down? In the beginning of his life, Rock was a coward. Now? Not so much. He opened the bathroom door and his eyes went wide. Not because the room was in shambles, but because the woman that sat in the middle of the room, on the floor…was in tears.

"Revy…" He said softly as he approached her. She sat there, legs spread wildly, an arm covering her face as she sobbed. She grit her teeth and shook her head. "Get away from me!" She snapped. As always, he ignored her and got down on his knees and scooped her into his arms. He learned to just ignore her. Her threats were hollow. She sobbed hard into his chest. He said nothing, did nothing, and let her get it out. Another lesson he learned. Don't try to calm her, and don't try and make it better. At that moment, things were not ok. And this time…it was his fault she was so upset. He knew that, but said nothing, and refused to take it back. This was the answer he needed. This was her way of telling him. Showing him, she loved…and loved hard. So hard it scared her.

Her breakdown proved to Rock that she loved him full time, not just when she wanted to. He inched a little closer to her, keeping a strong grip around her body. She tried to get away for a second but abandoned that idea when he kissed her gently. "I get it." He said softly, making her go limp in his arms. "There's no need to keep fighting." His words made her sob hard. He rubbed her back, feeling with his hands, a few new scars. His brow furrowed as he recalled how she got them. She buried herself in him and wrapped her arms around his body and held on…for dear life. She was thinking the same thing. She could feel where his hands were.

"_ROCK! Move!" She cried out. Rock looked up and gasped Torch smiled big. He lifted his lighter up and his grin grew. He flicked the switch and a flame appeared. Rock's eyes reflected the fire inching closer to his face. "I'm gunna enjoy burning you alive." The man hissed. He stood and stepped back. Just before the flame hit Rock, Revy jumped in front of him. He looked up, watching her face as fire bellowed around them. Pain…she was in so much pain. She grit her teeth and opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You alright?" She asked. "Why did you…" He began. She let out a cry. "FUCK! This hurt! THIS HURTS!"_

"I'll clean this up…" She began. She was on her feet now. Much to both of their surprise. He shook his head as he swept up a few shards of glass. "It's alright Revy, I got it. Why don't you just sit down and eat." He moved past her and threw away the glass. She looked down at the doggy bag he had brought in an hour before. "Bet it's all smashed up…and cold." She mumbled. "Then when I get this cleaned up, I'll treat you to something not smashed." He said as he picked up splinters of broken chair. "That's all you ever do…clean up my messes."

"Maybe that's what I'm meant to do." He said as he threw the trash away. She clenched her fists, causing her gloves to make that squeaking sound. "You're not a damn maid." She snapped. "And you're not my babysitter….or my father."

"That's right." He said. "I'm your husband." With that he proceeded to kiss the top of her head and continue to clean. She punched the wall and stormed into the bathroom. He just shook his head and smiled. After he took over the city from Balalaika, and swept Chang under the rug he married Revy. It was a shock to her, but she somehow managed to go along with it. Life was peaceful aside from the gang was here and there. He ran the city with peace in mind, and it drove Revy crazy. "Husband or not…" Came the voice from the bathroom. "You can't keep cleaning up after me." He sighed as he tossed the doggy bag in the trash. "That's true. When are you gunna start taking responsibility here…and act more like a wife!" He snapped as he smiled. He waited…

Sure enough she came flying from the bathroom in a fit of rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She bellowed. 'Here we go.' He thought. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? OH! YOU WANT ME IN THE KITCHEN, IS THAT RIGHT! BEARFOOT AND PREGNANT!" She whaled. He shrugged and smiled. She tossed him on the bed and stood over him, growling. "You got one part right." He said as he looked up at her. He smiled as he closed his eyes and tilted his head. "the pregnant part!" He said with a giggle. She fell over, stone cold.

Spoot: So, shall I keep going?!

Rock: I think so!

Revy: Fuck, I'm screwd…


	2. Introductions

Spoot: People have been waiting for this!

Revy: Yeah, I say it's about time we give it to 'em!

Indestructible you

A small smile began to creep across Revy's face. Rock sat up a bit so he could inspect her. "What is it?" He asked. She began to chuckle a bit. "Me?" She giggled out, "You want me….to have your baby!"

"Well yeah…"

"You wanna bring a Half Chinese half Japanese little spit fuck into _this_ world….with me!" She stood up and laughed aloud. "You gotta be smokin' crack Rock! You've lost it!" She put a hand over her eyes as she cackled at him. He sat all the way up as he gazed at her. "Yes." He said. This caused her to yowl with laughter. "Me! Pregnant! With your baby! OH MAN! It's too good!" She yowled as she walked away from him to pace around the room. He sat there, gaping at her. "Is it really that funny?" he mumbled. She was pacing about the room talking to herself about the whole idea, and how ludicrous it really was. Rock lowered his head adding a sigh with it. Who was he kidding, that was a stupid idea.

"You're right, this was stupid." He muttered to the floor. She stopped her rampage and looked down at him. She tilted her head a bit, adding a smile. "Not completely. I mean, if I were a normal woman, and you were a normal man, this conversation would be as normal as…well….apple pie…"

"apple Pie?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Shaddap! I'm not so good with Anomalies!"

"Analogies."

"SHADDAP!"

He smiled up at her and pat the spot beside him. She sat as instructed. "Is it really so weird, you and I…starting a family?" She shook her head, smiling at him in a goofy way. "No! It's everything that comes with it. Can you imagine me…pregnant? Can you really!" He snorted a bit with laughter and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I hear what you're saying. I get it, crazy." Her eyes took on a softer look as she stroked back some of his hair. "I get what you're trying to do her Rock, but face it…I'm not built for motherhood. This body, this brain….my habits…not motherly." He let out a sigh as he leaned on her. "Maybe you're right. Let's just drop it, ok."

And so they did, letting it go completely. Rock wouldn't even let it cross his mind after that. Revy seemed to have completely forgotten about it. A few weeks had even gone by with no mention of it what so ever…

Rock was right in the middle of pulling on his shoes when Revy came bursting into the room. "GET UP! Hostage situation with the Biden's on 12th! They got some kid at gunpoint, need you there to defuse it or I start shooting!" She bellowed. He got his shoe on and launched up, and out the door so fast he actually managed to knock Dutch back. Revy was marching behind him. "Gang war. Kid involved." Was all the info she had for the man. Dutch nodded and followed them both.

There were officers lined up, guns drawn on a big fat man. He had his arm around a tiny little blond boy and a gun to his head. Rock arrived; screeching the car to a stop and kicking the door open like a mad man. He put the megaphone to his mouth. "LENARD BIDEN, PLEASE RELEASE THE BOY."

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!"

"WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Rock turned to the car and eyed Revy. She got out and the man holding the boy swayed a bit, giving the little guy enough time to wiggle free and drop to the ground. The little guy took off running toward a cop. Lenard raised his gun, and the shots were fired…

Revy looked annoyed as she sat in the back seat. A blonde five year old was crawling all over here, and yammering out question after question. "Can you shoot zombies with that? Are you a cop? Are you a super hero? Do you make millions of dollars? Can I see your gun? Does this light work?" Revy had enough. She grabbed the boy up and sat him down in his seat, strapping him in…_again_. Dutch laughed and looked back. "What's your name little brother?"

"Keegan….but my friends call me KeeKee…well they would…if I had them…" He looked up and clasped his hands together, smiling big. "I KNOW! Super Woman can be my friend!" He latched on to Revy, making her thy for the life of her to get away. "Rock….get this kid off me!"

"Get used to him…turns out, the authorities want nothing to do with him…he's some kind of special case…looks like you and me…are parents for the next six months." Revy looked a cross between sick to her stomach…and scared out of her mind. The little boy nuzzled into her, humming a bit. I gunna call you Mommy Super Mommy…" She looked up at the mirror housing Rocks eyes. "Sorry Becca." Was all he had to say.

Spoot: YAAAAAY! KEEGAN!

Revy: Who the hell is this kid…and why….FUCK ME WHY!

Spoot: Be on the lookout for number three!


	3. Intimidation

Spoot: Lets pump this out while I have time.

Revy: That sounded so dirty…

Spoot: *Blush* Shaddap!

Project Parenthood.

"BREAKFAST YOU BRAT!" Revy bellowed. She was standing in the kitchen holding a spatula, trying to balance a burnt pancake on the end. Rock looked up at her from his paper and cringed. She wasn't much of a cook, he knew that, but Something in his tender heart just couldn't let that little boy suffer through whatever the hell she had made. "I'll take another." He said softly. She looked to him then slapped the burnt carcass on his plate. "Fine by me." She hissed just as the blonde came into view. He looked…ashamed as he looked up with his big blue eyes. Revy had to tilt her head to look at him properly. Rock was the one that caught the whiff. He curled up his nose at the smell of urine.

Keegan caught his facial expression and stood upright. "I'm sorry! I was bad! I'm sorry!" He cried out. Rock looked utterly confused. Revy smirked and went back to the stove. "What'd you do…piss yourself?" She said with a laugh. Rock scowled. "Rev, come on…don't treat him like that." He looked to the little one, ignoring Revy's scoffs. "Come here." He said. Keegan lowered his head and walked over to the man. "Just….not 'da face…" he said with a light sob. Rock was taken aback. "I-I'm not gunna hit you!"

"I might."

"REVY!"

The little boy began to shiver and cry. "I peed…I sorry! I clean it!" Rock looked up at Revy when he heard the light gasp. She looked…pained as she gazed at the little one. "Fuck that." She said, making the boy sob pathetically. "Make Rock do it." She said. "ME!" He snapped. She turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah Mister Mom! Get that shit cleaned up and feed this brat." She snapped as she slammed the dishtowel on the table. With that, she stormed out. Rock blinked after her then turned to Keegan. "Sorry…She's just…"

The little boy was wiping furiously at his eyes and face, fighting the urge to break down. Rock watched him, feeling something dreadful in his gut. Something happened to this boy before they got him. "Shit." He said as he leaned back in the chair, wiping at his chin and mouth. "Ok. Go take a bath. I'll take care of the mess." The little boy looked up at him with red eyes. "I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because I was bad…you give me bath…you do. I don't do it…" Rock watched him under a furrowed brow. He let out a sigh and sat up, leaning over. "Why did you wet the bed?" he asked. Keegan looked away from him and began to dig at himself. "Sometimes I has a bad dream…and the pee pee comes out when it hurts…"

"Stop that." Rock demanded as he made the boy stop touching his groin. "Listen, I'm not sure what you mean, but I know you need a bath, and you need to eat…" Keegan looked up with a huge smile. "You gunna feed me!" He cried out cheerfully. Rock's jaw dropped.

"I'm telling you, something happened to him!" Rock whispered out as he changed some sheets. Revy was leaning on the doorway, one leg up, arms crossed. She shook her head. "Sometimes kids lie." Her tone was dark, like her eyes. Rock knew that look, and he knew what followed it. One of two things; a killing spree, or a drinking binge. He sighed and stood upright. "Rev, don't do this."

"Oh do what!" She snapped, pulling away from his advances. "This!" he snapped back at her, grabbing her arms and jerking her to him. She didn't fight him off. That was all Rock needed to know that this was serious. Something happened to that boy, and Revy could feel it. She could see it and it took her back to some dark moment in her life that crippled her internally. She fell into his arms, putting her face into his neck. He held her tight as he sat on the bed with her.

"Take off your pants." She said in a hollow voice.

"No."

"No?"

"No…"

She jumped up, shoving him back. "FUCK YOU THEN!" She bellowed as she stood fast. Sure enough, the fit erupted. She began to tear the room apart. Rock just stood, taking his leave, letting her have her moment. Keegan was waiting, right outside the door. Rock closed it and looked down, jumping a bit. Keegan giggled. "BOO!" He cried out. "You got me." Rock said with a light giggle. "How long were you there?" He asked. Keegan shook his head. "Not long…Oh, but I took a bath! See!" He dropped the towel he had bawled in a clutch. Rock covered his eyes. "I see that…cover up." Keegan did as he was told. "Now I'm all clean for you. You 'da daddy right? So you gotta take care of me…" Rocked looked to him and smiled. "I'm gunna do my best." Keegan nodded.

Keegan tilted his head when a crash erupted from the room he was stationed to. "Was'sat?" He asked. "Revy…she's mad today, so she's throwing a fit." Rock said, looking down. "Hers get mad too?" Keegan asked; his tone surprised. Rock nodded. "Awwww, I make her feel better." Keegan reached for the door. "NO DON'T!" Rock snapped. He tried to stop it but Keegan got the door open just as something crashed to the wall, shattering right by his head. His little eyes went wide as he gaped up at Revy. She stood before him in an aggressive state. She was breathing heavy as she let out little growls and curses. Rock hit his knees and grabbed Keegan up. "Are you hurt?" Keegan just shook his head as he gazed up in amazement at Revy.

"You like 'da Hulk." He sweetly said. Her brow furrowed as her upper lip quivered up into a snarl. "WHAT?!" She snapped. "Keegan, don't set her off…" Rock said as he began to clean up the glass. "Hulk. He a super hero, but he gets mad and turns into a mon'ser!" Revy was twitching about with anger. Her head twitched to the side a bit. "What…what did you just call me?" She hissed out. "A super hero." Keegan said mater of factly. "Duh." He finished. "DON'T '_DUH'_ ME! NEVER '_DUH'_ ME!" She bellowed. Keegan just…giggled. Rock looked to him in sheer amazement. He didn't fear her, he didn't even blink when she yelled. She marched up to him, knocking Rock back when he tried to stop her. She looked down as Keegan looked up. She leaned down, grabbing him by his shoulders, giving a death grip on his little arms as she picked him up to get eye level with her. Her expression was pure rage as she stared into his eyes. Keegan, just smiled as he gazed at her. "Mommy." He said, reaching out and stroking her cheek. She jerked her head away from him, snarling at him. "I ain't'cha mamma." She snapped. Keegan just smiled, blinking at her in a condescending way. The child was patronizing her. Revy's face void itself of any emotion and she just glared at the little boy. She put him down and walked out.

Rock looked to Keegan with one brow raised. "D-did you just…intimidate her?" Keegan looked to him "Was'sat mean?" Rock let the other brow rise and he stared at Keegan in shock. "I have a feeling…you know." Keegan just smiled and let out a giggle, taking off, dropping the towel. Rock sat back, against the bed. "W-what just happened?" He asked himself as he ran a hand through his hair. What had he gotten himself into…

Revy: You…yeah you…little brat…if you ever look at me like that, I will remove your eyes…

Spoot: You leave Keegan alone!

Rock: *Sigh* Please look out for number four… *Bows* Thank you for coming…


	4. Child's Wish

Keegan: I wanna tell this one!

Revy: NO!

Keegan: *Smiles* Ok mommy…

A Child's Wish

Rock took a deep breath and watched Revy clean a gun. "Do you really need to do that here…on the table?" She ignored him as she took off a part and cleaned it. Keegan walked in, trying to get his shirt on right. "To small." He said as he walked up to Rock. Revy looked up with her eyes as she cleaned a part. She was glaring at him, jealousy in her eyes. Like she was watching another woman with her man. Her lip began to curl up into a snarl. Rock was helping the boy adjust his shirt. He had been a member of the house for almost a month. Revy kept her distance, for the most part. Rock however, had developed quite a bond with the boy.

Keegan stood on his tiptoes and kissed Rock's cheek. "T'ank you daddy!" He sang out. Rock smiled and pat the boys head. He let out a laugh as he shooed the boy off. He looked back at Rev and his smile faded. "What?"

"Somethings off about that kid."

"Oh not this again! Look, I get it; you don't like kids, But Jesus! Do you really hafta be that ugly to him!" She just glared at him as she removed another part to her gun. He sighed and stood up. "Oh forget it Revy." He snapped as he walked away. "Mark my words Rock! You hear me! I'm telling you, he's off!" Rock ignored her as he traveled down the hall. He stopped at a door when he heard Keegan talking. He pushed the door open a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I'll get the job done." The boy said softly. He gasped and looked up. He had a cell phone in his hand. "Keegan?" Rock asked.

"HI DADDY!" Keegan cried out. Rock stepped into the bathroom and looked around then back down at the boy. "Who were you talking to in here?" Keegan stood and held up the phone. "I was pretending to be mommy; I wanna be just like her! I love her so much."

"Ah huh…..well, let me have the phone, you shouldn't play with it." Keegan held the cell to him and he took it. "Come on, let's go get some tacos." Keegan about burst. "YAAAAY!" He squealed as he darted from the room. Rock furrowed his brow as he followed. That was odd. On the other hand, maybe, Revy's paranoia was getting to him. He shook his head as he made it into the kitchen. Keegan was leaning over the table. He was in the chair, standing on his knees. Revy looked annoyed as she put her firearm back together. "Rock…" She hissed, "Get him away from me…" Keegan looked hurt as he glanced up at Rock. "Revy, don't be ugly, Keegan, sit right." Keegan did as he was told and sat down correctly. "Sorry." He said as he looked to Revy. She finished her task, cleaned the area, and took her leave.

Rock served up lunch and sat across from. Keegan ate like there was nothing wrong in the world. Like all life's problems could be settled with a plate of tacos and a soda. Rock picked at his food then looked up. Keegan looked to him and gave him a smile. "Can this be my forever home?" He asked. Rock's eyes quivered for a second then he closed them. "I hope so buddy." Keegan smiled. "That would make me happy! Would it make you happy?" He asked as he climbed into the man's lap. "That would make me very happy. Yes!" Rock said with glee. Keegan giggled a bit…then his smile faded. "But….mommy wouldn't be happy…that would make mommy mad…"

"She'll get used to you; just give her time, ok."

"But I like it…"

"You like it? What do you like?"

"Making mommy mad." The little one said in a sly voice. He looked up with his eyes and caught Revy approaching. The woman stopped dead in her tracks, standing in the hallway. "That's not very nice Keegan." Rock said. Keegan ignored him, taking him by surprise by hugging around his neck. He was glaring at Revy over the man's shoulder. She stared at him in disbelief. "I love you daddy." He said slyly as he glared. An unsettling smile crept across his face when Revy began to storm over. She grabbed the boy up by his arm and jerked him off her husband. "I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCK!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"

Keegan screamed and began to cry his little sweet eyes out. Revy looked to Rock with a snarl. "How do you not see what this…_kid_ is doing…" She jerked him around, making him let out a scream. "Revy STOP!" Rock began to fight her for the boy. He grabbed her hand and began to bend her fingers. When she released Keegan he was already bruising around his arm. "The hell is wrong with you Rebecca!" She looked down at the little boy in her man's arms. He was in a fit of sobs. She shook her head and backed away. She hit the table then turned and dashed from the room. Rock watched her run off. Keegan buried his head in Rock's chest…and smiled.

Rock laid the boy down. He was fast asleep, now resting in his bed, safe and sound. Rock stood as Revy approached. "Hey." She whispered. Rock cut his eyes at her as he tucked the boy in. "Come on, just talk to me…please…I…I need it…" She said as she rubbed her arm, leaning on the dresser. He looked up at her and sighed. "I can't master something I have no control over. Only you can master your own mind." He said as he approached her. "Look, I love you, but what you did today, to that little boy was just…ugly."

"I know. I know…and I feel like shit for it ok. I fucked up Rock, please…" he let out another sigh and pulled her into a hug. "We'll talk about this in the morning ok." With that, he left the room, leaving Revy alone with the child. She approached and leaned over, getting her lips to his ear. "I'm sorry…" She whispered to him. With that, she stood up and left the room. Keegan's eyes opened.

Revy: *Tied to the naughty chair*

Keegan: *Dancing around her making Indian noises*


	5. idenity

Spoot: Wow, Rev got the chair…

Rock: Yeah…this is just weird…

Identity

A cell began to ring from somewhere in Keegan's room. The little blonde sat up, his eyes cold and narrow. He grumbled as he turned around and dug under his pillow.

"I told you, never call the phone."

"Is it done?"

"No. For fuck sake, it's only been a month! I need to get closer to her. I need her to trust me."

"Mr. Big is getting tire of this game Keegan…"

Keegan quickly hung up and shoved the cell under his pillow and quickly slammed himself back into the bed and covered up. Someone was walking down the hall. He sighed when whoever it was kept walking. He rolled over and pulled a picture out from under the pillow. It was of a nice couple, holding a little blonde baby. He growled and tore it up then rolled over, closing his eyes.

"I heard him talking to himself last night Rock…" She was following him around the kitchen as she tried to persuade him. He was cleaning. He stopped and looked at her with a sigh. "So, Ok…so, he has a pretend friend." He turned back to his chore. "No, no, this wasn't a pretend friend. He was talking about doing a job or something! I know what that means!" Rock had his back to her. He closed his eyes, remembering something he had heard a few days prior. "Look, I'm all for kids, hell, I really do like them…but this kid…he's got a glitch."

"Children don't have glitches Rebecca." Rock said as he turned around. She quickly shushed him and turned, looking at Keegan. He was standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. "How are you outgrowing your cloths so fast?" Rock asked as he approached, adjusting the small shirt. "We get the right sizes for a five year old…I don't understand…"

"Maybe he's not a five year old." Revy said with a scoff. Keegan's face void of emotion and color. "Of course I'm five…" he snaped. Rocked looked at him as he stood. "It was just a joke buddy…" Keegan looked up at him and blinked. "Oh yeah! I knew 'dat!" He let out a high giggle then turned to Revy. "Tell me ano'der one!" She glared down at him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he had cut his gaze to Rock. "Daddy, can me and Mommy go to 'de park?" He asked in an almost militant, disciplined way. Rock crooked his head and scratched it. "I don't see why not. Rev, you wanna take h…"

"No way in hell."

"Revy, come on! You two need some time, some…one on one! Just take him!"

"Yeah but…"

"You're taking him."

Revy sat down on a bench and glared at Keegan. He had already run off to the playground. She propped her elbows up on the back of the bench and watched the boy play. She sat up a bit, watching him close. He didn't move much like a little kid. Berta had a five year old…and she didn't move like Keegan. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Something in that kids face caught her attention. "SHIT!" She snapped as her eyes went wide. It hit her. She spazzed out so hard she fell backwards with the bench, cracking her head on the sidewalk. "F-fuuuck…." She moaned out as she turned her head to the side and put her hand to the back…blood. Keegan was standing over her when she looked up. She tried to blink away the blurry feeling in her head. "Mommy? Are you ok?" He asked in a more adult voice. "Shit…" she whispered. A sick smile crossed Keegan's face as Revy's vision faded.

"NOOOOOOO!" Revy bellowed as she sat up with speed. She looked around then realized she was in the hospital. This was bad! This was real fucking bad. She was in here…and he was out there…with Rock. A nurse came into the room and held her hands up. "Rebecca, how are you feeling? You had quite the fall yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes…but, hey! Wait!" Revy was already climbing from the bed, jerking things off her body. Her feet hit the floor, then the rest of her body. "Th'fuck!" She snapped. "You…you're still pretty medicated…and…" Revy pushed the woman as she struggled to stand. "Gotta get home…" She snapped. She got to her feet and began to grab up her cloths. "Please…we still…" Revy cut her eyes at the nurse, making her shut up fast. "You wanna live, you stay the fuck outta my way, got that!" The nurse nodded profusely.

Rock shot off the couch when his wife came bursting into the house. She was irate and looking to shoot someone. "Where's the boy?"

"NO! Don't you dare! He's just a kid!"

"That ain't no kid…"

"What do you mean?"

Keegan walked in and tilted his head. He honestly looked in a state of confusion. "YOU!" She bellowed as she launched at him. Rock grabbed Revy up and struggled to keep her from breaking free and killing the little boy. Keegan backed away a bit. "I FUCKING KILLED YOU! I WATCHED YOU DIE!" She bellowed. Rock stopped fighting to keep her held and looked into her eyes. "What did you say?" he gasped out. Keegan started to giggle a bit. "You thought." He said. "That's the thing about you two hands…you don't think…" Rock looked back at the little boy, in a state of shock. "Who…who are you…"

Keegan smiled wide. "Let her go…and we'll settle this…like it was meant to be settled. With Rebecca dead…like my mother and father…" He said in a low, demonic tone. He cut his eyes at Rock. "Do you love me daddy? Because I love you…" he walked over and grabbed Rock by his rocks. The man pulled away, slapping at the boys hand. He was so confused he let Revy go. She launched at the boy and tackled him. She grabbed his head and bashed it into the floor. "WHO SENT YOU!" She yowled. Keegan groaned as he let out a laugh. "oooh, oh man…that kinda hurt…" He laughed. Rock approached slowly and glanced down at the two of them. "What are you is the real question."

"Just a dead boy…" Keegan said sweetly. He head butted Revy and shoved her off him; from there he punched her in the back of the head. She was already hurt, so that made her clutch her head and curl up in a fit of curses. He stood before Rock with a smile on his face. "My name is Keegan, that much is true. I'm not five…" he followed Rock's gaze, making him keep eye contact. "I'm seventeen…and a trained killer…" he gave Revy a swift kick in the gut then took her guns. He checked them then pointed one at Rock. "Sit." He said.

Rock did as he was told, still in a state of shock. "Why…" he asked. Keegan looked up from inspecting Revy. "Because I want you to sit." He said simply. Rock shook his head. "Now I mean…why all this…how…why…" Keegan let a sick smile creep over his face. "I'm not here to monologue…because I'm not the villain…she is…" He looked down at a barely breathing Revy. "Let me guess, she killed your parents, so now you wanna kill her." Keegan just sneered a smirk at him as he eyed him. "Wanna fuck?" He asked sweetly. Rock jerked his head back. "NO! Ugh! No….that would be….just…NO!" Keegan crinkled his knows up as he approached Rock. "I love you daddy…" he said, the pistol whipped the man, knocking him out.

Spoot: YEAH!

Keegan: They go down so easy…

Spoot: Uh….ok…anyway, six is on it's way!


	6. clockwise

Spoot: Fair warning…sick shit ahead…

Keegan: You shouldn't warn them…

Clockwise

Revy opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry. The first thing she realized was her gag. She couldn't close her mouth all the way due to the cloth blocking her speech. The next thing that came to mind was the fact that her arms were tied together. Then reality hit when she saw Keegan in Rock's lap. The boy was naked. The two were on the couch. Keegan was straddling the man, dry humping him. "Wha'ar'yu'doin'?" She asked through the gag. Keegan looked her way, letting out a pleasured huff. "Trying to get your husband hard, he's just not feeling it I guess…" He looked back at the man. Rock looked defeated and sick to his stomach. "Wo'k, lis'n'tu'meh…" Revy began but Keegan quickly shut her up by pointing a gun at her. "Zip it or I break him…" He hissed. Revy overlapped her lips over the cloth. "That's better." Keegan said as he retracted the gun and set it on the table.

He turned his attention back to Rock, grabbing his face and pulling him close. He began to kiss the man as he started dry humping again. Rock fought to pull his face away, but gave in quick. Keegan shoved his tongue into the man's mouth, causing him to gag. Keegan pulled away, breaking the kiss. "Do I disgust you…remember…you're under oath…" Keegan said as he put a gun to Rock's head. "N-no! No! I…it's just that…I…I'm sorry…try again…" he said with a sick look on his face. Keegan smiled and put the gun down. He brushed back some of Rock's hair and began to kiss him on the neck as he humped the man's lap.

"Come on daddy…get hard…" he moaned into the man's neck. "I already am…and I want you…now hurry up…" Revy began to struggle from her place in the corner. Keegan eyed her. "Ooooh, do you want some too?" He cooed. "I'll get to you when I'm done with the suit." He turned back to Rock and smiled. "I…think maybe…t-the reason I'm not…ugh…um…" Keegan locked gaze with him. He had a sick look about him. You look into someone's eyes and just see something ugly and twisted. That was Keegan's eyes. That was his look. Rock looked away but Keegan followed his face, keeping the lock. "Look at me…" he said, more as a warning then anything. Rock locked his gaze reluctantly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked softly. Keegan had started to grind on him again. "I want some dick, and you happen to have one…" He let out a little gasp and hunched over. Rock looked almost pleased as he smiled. "That didn't take long…" Keegan looked up at him, fire in his eyes. He backhanded Rock hard. "SHADDAP! I'm still in the mood! I got plenty more!" Rock covered his face and gave a shirt nod. "Yeah…ok…sorry…" He muttered. Keegan crossed his arms. "Suck my dick."

"Look, I said I was sorry…"

"No…really…" Keegan leaned in and put his lips to Rock's ear. "Suck it…" He hissed. Rock pulled away and locked eyes with the boy. "No! I…I mean…I would but…"

"You will…" Keegan hissed as he stroked his own member. Rock looked to Revy with a pleading gaze. Revy actually looked like she was crying. She had her head down, her shoulders quivering. Keegan locked eyes with Rock again. "Open wide…" Rock closed his eyes and swallowed. "Please don't make me do this…" He whispered. "Oh come on Rocko! It's not that bad, it's just a little dick!"

"Yeh! Lil'ish'righ!" Revy snapped from her place. Keegan turned fast, pointing the gun at her. "I WILL SHOOT YOU SO FAST!" he snapped. She just laughed. "Go'head…" She said with a giggle. He cocked the gun and aimed squeezing the trigger. Rock stopped him by filling his mouth with the boy's member Revy's eyes went wide. Rock…was… Keegan let out a soft moan as he put the gun down. He put a hand on the back of Rock's head. He was panting as he played with the hair in his hands. With this going on, it gave Revy time to think and look around. She found a knife sitting on the table. If she could get to it, this would all be over.

Keegan let out a moan and pushed Rock down. He took the man out of his pants and got on top of him. "Take me…" He huffed out. Rock looked ready to vomit. Partly because he just sucked off a dude, and partly because he was hard. Being a man was hell. Honestly, it didn't matter what was stimulating it…Keegan began to lower himself onto the man. "Please…don't…" Rock pleaded. Keegan got him in as he let out a gasp. Rock closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. He fought the urge to moan as well, he fought with every cell in his body to do nothing. Keegan rode him, panting and moaning, enjoying himself like the sick little fuck he was.

He was almost there when the world went black for him. Revy smiled when Rock opened his eyes. She was standing over him holding a lamp stand. "He needed to lighten up…" She said with a sigh. "You ok…" Rock nodded as a few tears fell. Revy shoved the comatose boy off her husband and leaned in, putting her arms around him. "I'll never say a word, you know that…" She said softly. He nodded as he began to sob into her shoulder. She rubbed his back, trying her best to console him. "I'm sorry…This was my fault…"

"No…" Rock said, pulling away. He let her wipe at his cheeks. "I didn't listen to you…I should have…you felt something was wrong…" Revy just kissed the top of his head and stood up. Rock stood as well and left the room, heading for the bathroom. She could hear him retching. Poor guy, he won't be able to eat for a few days. She shook her head as she leaned over the boy. She kicked his foot a bit and he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her. "You gunna kill me now?" He asked. She shook her head, "I should…but no…" She knelt beside him. "I'm gunna turn you in…and see what the authorities wanna do with you. I honestly hope you get some fucking help…" She stood up and stepped on the boy's hand, making him yowl in pain. "Ttttheeeen again…." She hissed out with a laugh. He jerked his hand out from under her boot and glared up at her. She smiled as she blinked at him, patronizing him.

Spoot: Huuuuuh….ooook…

Keegan: I have the weirdest boner right now…

Spoot: *Face palm* 7 is coming soon…


End file.
